


Wicked

by flootzavut



Series: Polar Bear [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e11 Eye Spy, F/M, Humour, Kibbs, PWP, Polar Tanning, Season/Series 01, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: "... when he pulls away he's grinning again, and she's delighted and incredulous she can put that expression on his face just by being naked and letting him kiss her..."Having got Kate into his living room, Gibbs goes about warming her up. Kate's more than okay with it...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Long overdue follow up to [Warm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5926702)

* * *

  ** _Wicked_**

* * *

 

Kate can't quite believe how long it's taken them to do this. She arches her body up into his as he kisses her, and can't even bring herself to care how needy and desperate she sounds as she moans.

She's always pretty much assumed he'd be good at it. The man's a Marine after all, not to mention a control freak; she never imagined he'd let any woman leave his bed unsatisfied - from pure, pigheaded pride if nothing else. However, she hadn't accurately guessed just how good, nor banked on her own overwhelming reaction to his skin against hers and his tongue in her mouth. He's already taken her to pieces once, but she has a sneaking suspicion the second round is going to really blow her mind.

He laughs, nips her lip, and when he pulls away he's grinning again, and she's delighted and incredulous she can put that expression on his face just by being naked and letting him kiss her.

This is the definition of a win-win situation.

"Gorgeous, you are."

She giggles. She could get used to basking in his appreciative gaze. And being touched and kissed by him isn't too shoddy either. "Thank you. Not so bad yourself."

He slides a hand down her body, slicks two fingers into her like he did outside, and she shivers. She's waited so long to have him touch her this way, but it's better than she ever anticipated.

He moves slow and deliberate, watching her face intently, drinking her in. His smile fades into an expression of concentration and curiosity and wonder as he studies her, savouring and memorising and enjoying her reactions. Between the look and the fingers, she's honestly not sure which is the biggest culprit in making her melt.

His thumb moves to tease her clit, touching just close enough and firm enough to make her whimper, but not enough to satisfy. "God,  _please_." She'd thought she was turned on before, but he's rapidly dissolving any remaining sanity, and she's aching. He mouths his way softly up her neck, and she shudders. She slides a hand down, cups him through his pants. "Please... I need..."

He chuckles in her ear. "Katie, I love ya, but I'm thinkin' it'd be a bad idea to impregnate one o' my agents." His voice is warm and low and full of humour, and she's startled as much by his lack of reaction to what he just said as by his unexpected candour. "I'll get somethin' in a minute, just lemme enjoy you a bit more first."

She nods, her throat too tight to let her speak even if she knew what she wanted to say. He loves her?

She's always been reasonably sure he likes her, and not purely as a colleague. She's often thought, hoped, he might also want her, be attracted to her. It's never even occurred to her to think he could be harbouring stronger feelings.

The way it slipped out, so casual and sincere, is contributing as much to her thumping heart as his touch. She really, really hopes he meant it.

She can't dwell on it too much, not when he's exploring her again, like he doesn't, quite obviously, already know his way around; like he can't get enough of her.

"You feel amazing," he breathes. "Gonna get you warm, so warm, then taste ya, make you shiver all over again. Can't  _wait_. You are- God, Katie, d'ya have any idea what it's like, with you all hot an' juicy wet, knowing it's all for me?" He chuckles, nuzzles into her cheek affectionately and so sweetly, then he's kissing her, as slow and deliberate and thorough as he's touching her, and suddenly it's really not difficult, not difficult at all, to believe he might love her.

The kiss seems to go on and on, but she still protests when he pulls away. Then he's nipping her ear, biting her neck, licking her throat, and she whines. "Oh, sweet- oh,  _God_."

He chuckles, twists his fingers inside her before withdrawing. She glances up at him, making another incoherent protest. He's inspecting his hand with interest and amusement, and she might be embarrassed at how wet she's made it if she weren't so turned on she can hardly think.

"Oh, Kate."

She breathes a sigh of relief when she feels his other hand sliding back over her, into her, but it's hard to look away from his fingers and the intent way he's studying them. Then he's no longer studying them but opening his mouth. He catches her eye as he slowly, slowly licks himself clean, teasing deliberately, grinning at her wide-eyed arousal and the achey sound of desire she doesn't have a hope of suppressing.

" _Giiiibbs_..."

He laughs, low and rumbly, and his eyes are bright and mischievous. "Oh, you taste incredible, you know that?" He swaps hands again, and the fingers that were just inside her are glistening. "Wanna try?"

To her own surprise, she finds herself nodding. He presses against her lips, and after a moment's hesitation she lets him into her mouth, lets her tongue tickle the pads of his fingers.

His eyes go dark and smouldering, his mouth open and eager, and she'd lick battery acid off his hand if it prompted  _that_  expression, but to her surprise she doesn't mind the flavour at all. It's warm, musky and sharp, and underneath it she can taste Gibbs' skin, salty and hot. She circles her tongue suggestively around the top joints of his fingers, winks, and he chuckles.

"Cheeky little witch, ain't ya?"

She grins, sucks, grins still harder at his expression, lets a moan vibrate against his skin.

His eyes go darker still as he fucks her mouth with his fingers. "My God, Katie," he murmurs.

She keeps going until all she can taste is Gibbs, then he's changing hands yet again and offering her more of her own arousal. She's ready for it this time, takes his fingers into her mouth eagerly, lets her eyes close as she slowly licks them clean. She honestly never knew she tasted so good, and his reaction is unbelievably hot.

"Fuck," he murmurs. He's grinding slowly against her thigh, she's not even sure he realises he's doing it, and his breathing is ragged. It seems like he's just barely keeping control of himself, and she loves knowing it's because of her. "Fuck, Kate."

She sucks, lets her cheeks go hollow. She won't lie - she's more than ready to do this for him properly, to suck on his cock until his brain falls out, but teasing him, coaxing these sounds out of him? She's having a hell of a lot of fun.

"God, Katie," he murmurs, his voice all deep and rumbly. "God. I never - wanted you so long but I didn't..."

He sounds desperate, and when she glances up, he looks desperate, too. She really likes it. He can't seem to take his eyes off her mouth. Eventually those fingers are clean too, and as soon as he takes them out, his lips and tongue have replaced them, and he kisses her like his life depends on it.

She sinks happily into it, wrapping her hands around his head to hold him close, meets his kiss with all the passion and skill she has to give. It's a heady feeling, being his focus, as if nothing else in the world even exists for him right now. It's overwhelming in the best possible way.

"Wanted you so long," he says again when they surface, and his voice almost breaks.

Kate's not sure she's ever made someone sound so longing and wistful, and it's both rather beautiful and downright intoxicating. And the fingers inside her and the thumb still circling close to her clit aren't helping her presence of mind one little bit. She takes a deep breath and tries not to let her voice wobble too much. "Well, now you have me. So what are you going to do with me?"

He leans down close and his gaze is all over her face before he looks back into her eyes. "Any damn thing you'll let me." He smirks. The need is still there, but his voice has dropped a couple of octaves and apparently her stomach just learned how to do a backflip.

She gulps. "Oh. Okay." She swallows again a few times, because she really wasn't prepared to be this undone, this fast. "Good." She has a sneaking suspicion he's not going to find many things he can't convince her to try, a prospect that's a little frightening and utterly thrilling.

He smiles slowly. "Amazing, Kate. Watching you come apart all over my hand. 'S just..." He's breathing heavily. "Katie. God, Katie. You are..." He shakes his head. "I gotta... I'll be right back. Else I'm gonna just-  _fuck_."

She wishes he'd finish a few of these sentences; by the way he's looking at her and the rawness of his voice, she's sure they end really well.

He slides out of her, sucks his own fingers clean this time, his eyes searching her face, then he kisses her, too quick, and he's getting up.

She whines her disapproval of him being anywhere but on top of her.

"Be right back," he promises. "Trust me, Kate." He takes another slow look at her body, down and up. "Not gonna miss a second more'n I gotta." His glance is as warm as his touch, scorching a trail over her skin before he turns away, and she shivers with delight. She doesn't want him to leave, but she's certain it's going to be worth her patience. And the unimpeded view of his strong shoulders and back as he walks away is extremely enjoyable  W. His ass is firm and tempting even through his pants. No doubt he'll look even better when he's completely naked.

She teases herself with anticipation as she lies there, her eyes closing as she imagines what's in store. She's wanted this since the start, and it seems it's going to more than live up to expectations. She lets her chilly fingers trail up and down her body. She's even wetter than she'd realised, and the hardness of her nipples is no longer just from the cold.

She pinches them with one hand as the other slides between her legs to savour what he's done to her, and the idea of what he's going to do. She'd be tempted to finish herself off, she's so turned on, but the idea of coming over her hand isn't nearly so enticing as coming all over Gibbs' hand, or his mouth, or his cock. She moans at the thought, her fingers slipping inside her, and she hopes like hell his plans include fucking her stupid.

"Oh God, Katie."

She peels her eyes open.

Gibbs has returned, and he's watching eagerly as she fingers herself, his eyes and mouth wide. " _God_."

Slowly, she withdraws, then she's letting her tongue wrap around her wet fingers, tasting herself again. He gulps audibly, and she only just resists the temptation to smirk. His reaction is beyond hot. She sucks them a little harder, then lets them slide out of her mouth with an audible pop.

"Get what you needed?"

He looks at her dumbly for a second. She can practically watch his brain coming back to life, and it's hilarious and wonderful to have this effect on him. Then he holds up his hands with a grin, and she can't help laughing at the expression of triumph on his face. He has a comforter in one hand and a box of condoms in the other, and he looks like all his birthdays have come at once.

He dumps the box, then spreads out the comforter on the carpet and scoops her up from the couch to lay her down on it. The warmth of the fire feels incredible on her skin from this distance. Then Gibbs is on top of her, kissing her tender but passionate, and that's even better.

She lets her fingers edge into the waistband of his pants, slides one hand around to pop the button on his fly. He makes a needy sound, one she thinks she'll never forget - Gibbs, needy? - then actually whimpers when she strokes through his happy trail with both hands. Her fingers are still chilly, and he's shuddering.

"Too cold?"

"Definitely. Don't stop." His voice is strained, and she laughs.

She's not sure if it's a sign Gibbs has a kinky side or if he's just so into her touching him he doesn't care how cold her hands are. Either way, she's enjoying the results. And hey, he promised to warm her up, right? She knows exactly how she'd like to warm her fingers.

She tugs his fly down a bit more and slips a hand inside, over his boxers, continuing to trail over his stomach with the other.

He moans into her ear, and she's both delighted and unbelievably turned on to know she can draw it out of him, low and hoarse. She's always found his voice sexy, especially when he growls, but hearing it up close when his erection is just one thin layer of cotton from her hand is a whole new level of hot. She lets her fingers smooth up and down the length of him, then she's sliding up to his waistband and-

He grabs her wrist. She whines in disappointment. "Gibbs!"

He chuckles, though his breathing is heavy and laboured. "Fuck, Kate."

She teases his ear with her teeth. "Well, that was more or less what I had in mind here."

He laughs. "Yeah." He pushes himself up so he can look into her eyes. "It ain't that I don't want to, Kate. I got a long list of stuff I wanna do with you, and bein' inside you is on there a lot. But first..." He grins. "Gonna make you melt," he whispers. "I gotta taste you Kate,  _need_  to taste you."

She pouts. "You already did."

He grins wider. "Yeah, and you tasted amazin'," he rumbles, "but it ain't the same as havin' my tongue in you." He blinks slowly, and his voice grows still lower and rougher. "Not the same as feelin' you all silky and wet on my lips as you fall apart. Not the same as makin' you come in my mouth."

She swallows.

She's a big fan of good head. She has a strong suspicion Gibbs is going to be really talented in this department.

But there's something else at work here, too. She's never had anyone seem quite so aroused at the thought of doing it for her. Never had anyone so excited at the prospect of giving it to her. And it's  _Gibbs_ , looking at her like she's everything he's ever wanted. To say it's a turn on is a wild understatement. It's making her so wet she's practically dripping.

"Okay," she manages.

He grins. "Good. Gonna take you to pieces, Katie. Gonna enjoy every single second."

Now she's unable to speak, but she suspects the way she's panting and drooling and generally acting like her brain just fell out tells him everything he needs to know. He waggles his eyebrows comically, his eyes wide and happy, then his mouth is moving down the side of her neck and she lets her head fall back and surrenders to the sensation of his hands and fingers and lips and tongue and teeth.

Her eyes slip closed again as he kisses and licks and nibbles his way down her body, as his hands slide up her ribcage and cup her breasts. "You're gorgeous," he murmurs into her skin before he sucks a nipple into his mouth.

She still doesn't have the vocal coordination to respond in words, but she groans happily and scrapes her fingernails over his scalp, and by the answering moan vibrating deliciously against her skin, the message has been received loud and clear, and the enjoyment is not at all one-sided.

He lingers awhile, his mouth and hands exploring her breasts in minute detail, and part of her really wants him to hurry up. She's so turned on it's almost painful to wait for him to get between her legs. But at the same time...  _God_. He's so thorough and so enthusiastic, and the intensity of his slow progress is making her melt into a puddle.

In theory she's still cold, she's still grateful for the warmth of the fire, if he were to stop any time soon she'd be tugging him up to cover her body again, but she can no longer tell how much of her shivering is because she's chilly and how much is pure, undiluted arousal.

He laughs as he licks and sucks and even lightly bites her nipples into hard, desperately sensitive little points, and she scrabbles her feet and her hands tighten around his head. "Oh God, Gibbs."

She's so turned on, his tongue might just as well be circling her clit already, each movement making her body tingle and vibrate. But he's not between her legs, and she wants him there, and all she can do is moan and plead. "Beautiful," he says, then he's blowing a cool stream of air over one hard wet nipple and she could  _cry._

Finally he's moving again, and she's too needy and aching to do anything but wriggle and whine impatiently as he kisses his way over her stomach.

"Please..."

He chuckles again. "Next time, next time I'm really gonna make you beg," he murmurs, "but God, Kate, I wanna taste you  _so_  bad."

The unadulterated want in his voice is intoxicating. She's also very okay with the way he's already planning for 'next time'; Gibbs using his tongue to make her beg sure sounds like a lot of fun.

He leaves a trail of hot, wet kisses over her belly, and his hands gently part her legs. She lets him spread her wide, and when she forces her eyes open for a moment, he's looking at her with appreciation and wonder and decided covetousness. She tilts her hips up, offering herself unreservedly.

Gibbs chuckles. "Gorgeous," he murmurs, then he's lowering his mouth to her skin again and she sighs with a mixture of relief and impatience. God, she needs his tongue in her now, or she's going to explode.

It seems he's not quite done teasing, kissing and nibbling slowly up her inner thigh as she whimpers, but he doesn't stop once he reaches the top of her leg, just keeps going until his lips are pressed intimately against her, and he must be able to tell how much she needs him to get on with it already.

"Please!" she manages.

He chuckles, but complies. His tongue slips over her, slow and gentle as he laps at her, so light, too light at first, and she lets out another series of begging noises and pushes up to meet his mouth. He laughs some more, sucks on her soft folds. Her hands twist into his hair as she gasps, then his his tongue slides into her, and he makes a sound of intense satisfaction and starts to explore.

 _Oh, sweet mercy_. She writhes against his lips and he's grinning into her body, but frankly she doesn't care if he's laughing at her. He's eating her out with skill and such enjoyment, licking her like she's a bowl of particularly delicious ice cream and he has no spoon, and he's certainly making her melt readily enough to make the simile apt. It's just as hot and perfect as she's always thought and hoped it could be, just as tender and loving and overwhelming.

It doesn't hurt that he seems to be getting off on it almost as much as she is. He groans, buries his face in deep, and she needs no encouragement to press into his mouth, to open herself out and invite him to take all he wants. Judging by his response, he wants  _everything_.

 _Oh my God_. This it what it's supposed to be like. Overwhelming and all encompassing and so good she thinks her brain may implode. Needy noises of want are spilling out of her, she's lost any control she had over the situation, but even though she can feel him chuckling, she couldn't care less. Let him laugh. She winds her fingers even harder into his hair to hold him there, so hard it must hurt, and proceeds to fall apart, to lose her mind in his mouth as he loves her.

She's so engrossed with his mouth, she's all but forgotten about his hands, then his fingers replace his tongue inside her, and he unerringly finds the sweet spot he uncovered before as he licks and sucks her clit, and suddenly she's breaking and shattering under him.

She swears, to her own surprise, her hands and thighs tightening around his head, her back arching as release pours over her and he doesn't stop.

Her body shakes, her whole world shrinking down to his tongue and his fingers and the way he's making her feel, and once she's done swearing she finds herself gasping, almost sobbing his name. He brings her gently down from the high, teasing aftershocks and shudders out of her with the softest touches and licks. By the time she can think coherently again, she's a jellied heap on the comforter, legs and arms akimbo, supremely satisfied, and so relaxed she's not sure she can do anything but breathe.

He kisses and nips his way back up her body, and she finds she's so worn out, so thoroughly had, she doesn't even have the wherewithal to reach down and stroke her fingers through his hair.

He grins widely at her when he's above her again. "Wanted to do that for so long. Better'n I ever imagined." He shakes his head. "Wow."

She blinks slowly. "'S good. Mmmm." She doesn't even have the energy to be embarrassed about not being able to talk straight. "Was... was yum," she manages.

His amusement is written all over his face. "Good. 'Cause I wanna do it a lot. Got a lotta time to make up for."

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh. Wanted to do that since Air Force One."

She blinks a few more times. "Yeah?"

He shrugs a shoulder. "Somethin' about a woman who threatens to shoot me." His eyes crinkle. "Kinda made me wanna rip you out of your neat little Secret Service getup and make you scream."

"Weirdo." She can't help the lazy smile as she says it.

He shrugs again. "Guess I just like ballsy women. 'Specially when they grow their own."

She giggles. It comes out lower and huskier than she intended. He really has just taken her brain apart, and she's too blissed out to mind. "You're def'nitely a weirdo."

He chuckles. "I can live with that." He smooths her hair back from her forehead. "'Long as you keep lettin' me make you fall to pieces."

She has no intention of letting him stop, but she can't let him get away with being quite so self-satisfied. She attempts to narrow her eyes. "Smug bastard." Or at least, that's what she tries to say. It comes out with several missing consonants.

Gibbs grins and leans down to kiss her, soft and warm. She melts into it. He's dangerously good at this, and she can't decide if losing herself in his mouth is an extremely bad idea, or the best idea the world has ever seen. It might be both. Even if it was proven dangerous, she's not at all sure she could bring herself to let it stop.

The kiss gets deeper and more passionate, and when she finally regains the ability to do anything but lie here and accept pleasure, she winds one hand into the back of his hair and runs the other down his back. She traces down his spine and under the loosened waistband of his pants, then pulls herself up to press into him. He lets out a groan, and it's a deeply satisfactory response.

They grind into each other for quite some time, mutual exploration of each other's mouths and bodies prompting more moans of pleasure. She grabs his ass harder so she can grind against him more effectively, and laughs when he shudders and swears.

"Wicked girl," he murmurs, scrabbling at his pants. Kate slides a hand down between his legs and strokes his erection through his underwear. He lets out a sound that's nearly a whimper, stilling completely for a second before tearing at his pants even more desperately in a bid to get shot of them. "Oh fuck, Katie."

She laughs again. "Definitely," she agrees. "Or I'd be very disappointed." She lets the fingers of her free hand slide into the back of his boxers and scrapes her fingernails lightly over his skin, and this time it's definitely a whimper, and she never imagined Gibbs could sound quite so needy and desperate, never mind that she would be the one to make him sound this way. She rubs up and down his cock, enjoying both how he feels even through the cotton and his reactions to her touch. "Lovely," she murmurs.

Finally, she can't bring herself to tease any longer, and slips her hand into his boxers to wrap her fingers around him. He's warm and thick and hard, and her body just drooled.

He yelps even as he pushes against her touch. "God, Kate,  _cold._ " It comes out squeaky, and she laughs. "Wicked woman," he complains.

"No shrinkage, though," she says, grinning. Or if there is shrinkage, she's not sure how he doesn't lose his balance on a day to day basis. She's very happy with what she has in her hand.

He shakes his head and chuckles in her ear. " _Wicked_."

"Oh, Gibbs." She lets her voice turn sultry soft. "You just wait."

He groans happily. "Oh, God."

She runs her hand up and down the length of him. She can't decide what's hotter - the feel of him, or the gasps and moans she's coaxing out of him. No, actually, she lied - the noises are hot, but his erection is the best thing she's had her hands on in months, maybe years. She wraps her fingers firmly around him.

"Wanted to do this for ages," she confesses. His answering moan is very enjoyable. "So badly wanted to touch you, hold you in my hand, feel you inside me."

He groans again. "God, Katie. Wish I'd known.  _God_."

She's so glad she decided to do such a stupid thing. She still can't quite believe she had the guts to come to his house and take all her clothes off, but the result is so very worth it. "How much do you want me?"

He screws his eyes shut, takes a few deep breaths, as if he's desperately trying to claw back a little coherence.

"So much," he manages at last. "Kate- d'ya have any idea? So hard to keep my hands off of you." He shakes his head. "Suckin' that damn lollipop the other night, did you even realise how fuckin' sexy that was? Could hardly  _walk_." A few more noisy breaths through his nose, as if he's just barely staying in control. "Seein' you in all those prim and proper suits. Made me wanna find somewhere private, kiss the self-certainty out of you. See if I couldn't make the good girl into a bad girl."

She laughs. "Didn't realise I was a bad girl already, then?"

He opens his eyes a crack and smirks. "Well... kinda hoped, maybe..." He winks. "Finding you in my garden with no clothes on sorta clinched it."

"Good surprise?"

He shakes his head, takes another deep breath. "Good?  _Good_?" He looks awed and sounds incredulous. "Spectacular. Thought I was havin' a stroke or somethin'. Then y'ask me to put suncream on you." He shakes his head again, his eyes widening. "Nearly just climbed on top of ya there an' then."

She giggles. "I would've let you."

"Glad I didn't, though. Fantastic watchin' you come apart, feelin' you melt over my hand." He strokes over her stomach, her thighs, gently parts her legs again and slips his fingers into her. "Number of times I wanted to take you in the elevator, see if I could make you scream, make you yell your gorgeous head off."

She can't help pushing against his touch. "If you feel like doing that any time soon," she manages, trying to ignore how gravelly and desperate her voice sounds, "it would be very okay." She gulps. "Anytime."

He chuckles. "Good to know."

"Not really your fingers I want inside me right now, though."

"Me either, Kate."

Attempting to lose his boxers is pretty awkward one-handed, but she can't bring herself to let go of his cock, of the hard evidence (hard and long and thick) of his attraction to her, and apparently he's no more inclined to remove his fingers from her body.

Eventually he's naked, at last. Given how she feels about him, she can't imagine a scenario where she'd have a problem with nude Gibbs, but it turns out he's just as delicious as any fantasy in which she's previously indulged. "Mmmm." She's too busy touching him to get a proper eyeful, but what's she's seen, she likes, and what she feels, pinning her down and pressing her into the comforter, she likes even more. She's sure, once she gets a better look, she's going to be happy on every possible level. "You're yummy, Gibbs."

He laughs again, and it's rich and wholehearted. "Glad ya think so. Pretty damn delicious yourself, Katie." He leans into her, his mouth slow and sure on hers, his body hot and firm, and she moans desperately.

God, can't he tell she needs him inside her  _immediately?_  She whimpers into his mouth, gasps 'Please' against his lips, digs her fingernails hard into his backside.

Gibbs laughs again, which is probably the reaction she should've expected if she's honest, but he's reaching for a condom, and it's about the only acceptable reason for not having both his hands on her skin.

She whines, whines harder when he pulls back from the kiss to look at what he's doing, and seriously, the man needs to get a hell of a lot more efficient at this. Frustrated, she plucks it from his fingers, and in double quick time she has it out of the packet and she's reaching down to hold him steady as she rolls it over the length of him.

"Impatient," he says mildly.

She growls. "Just... please..."

He shakes his head and grins, then he's parting her and his cock is sliding over her, and at last...

She whimpers as he pushes slowly in, whimpers with need and pleasure and relief as he fills her up. "Oh... yes..."

"Warm yet?"

"Getting there." Her voice is strained and rough. She'd be embarrassed if she weren't so busy enjoying how good this is.

"Feel pretty damn hot to me." He grins as he starts to move. "Look pretty damn hot, and all." His teeth go back to her ear. "Oh God, Katie," he murmurs. "God, I love- I love-" His voice trails off, but Kate finds she's surprisingly okay with reading between the lines. Especially with him inside her, making her brain crumble to pieces.

He thrusts long and slow and deep, and every time he slides home, he lets out a groan of pleasure, and he's so big, and she feels so full, and his cock just feels  _so_  incredible inside her.

She wants to tell him, wants to confess exactly how long she's wanted this, how she maybe (probably) loves him right back, but words are beyond her. Maybe later she'll work out how to say it; for now she hopes the silky caress of her body will do all the talking. She grabs his face in both hands, pulls his lips to hers, puts everything she can into the kiss, and lets herself sink into mindless pleasure.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
